Spiritual mage/Strategies
Unlike most monsters in the God Wars Dungeon, these creatures may not be safely attacked when they are engaged against another monster. This method is not effective against the Saradomin spiritual mages in the southeast corner of the main area of God Wars Dungeon, even though they are commonly found fighting the werewolves (which have fairly quick respawn time). High levels players do not require food or prayer to camp this monster although lower levels will. It is recommended to bring either alchemy runes or a spring cleaner to deal with the spiritual mages common elemental staff and rune long sword drops. Spiritual mages are up to 3m/hour profit, with 99 range and a steel titan, from alchables and noted drops. Main room The main room only contains Saradomin mages, which are weak to bolts. They are usually not recommended because even though there are a decent amount of them, they are too scattered to be trained on efficiently. You will want to find another place to fight them, especially if you have 70 Agility or Constitution. However, most of the mages will be busy fighting off Zamorakians. You will want to bring Armadyl, Zamorak and Saradomin protection if you are camping the mages here. The Shard of Zaros a reward from the Fate of the Gods quest is the recommended protection item as it only takes one slot and provides protection from every creature. An icefiend, werewolf, bloodveld and gorak are usually fighting the Spiritual warriors and the two mages. Zamorak's Fortress Zamorak's Fortress is a great place, and is often the most targeted when players do not have 70 Agility. There are eleven spawns, three of them near the bridge, another two mid-way, and six of them at the end of the area. The mages are weak to arrows here. Free Prayer recharges are somewhat rare though, as players do not fight K'ril Tsutsaroth unless they are on a greater demon task or seeking the robes of subjugation, and if K'ril respawns or is still alive, the player runs the risk of becoming severely poisoned if he shifts his aggressiveness towards them, unless you have picked up some antipoison, which the spiritual mages drop frequently. Bandos's Fortress There are eight mage spawns in the area. The mages are weak to bolts here. They are spread out, but if you can manage to camp them efficiently, this will be a good place to train combat skills. They are usually not targeted by players because of the distance between spawns. Free Prayer recharges can be found in the boss room, as in almost every world, many players are busy killing General Graardor, giving you a one-way Prayer recharge every 10 minutes. Saradomin's Encampment 70 Agility is required to enter Saradomin's Encampment and there are several mage spawns in the area. The mages are weak to bolts in this area. They are usually busy fighting off Zamorakians, so players can easily attack them. The Prayer recharges may be free occasionally as there are groups that usually tend to stay at the boss room killing Commander Zilyana. Due to her high accuracy and fast attacks, it is only advisable to enter when she is defeated. In addition, if nobody is in the room, recharges are infeasible due to Zilyana's damage output, and the fact that the room is quite small allowing the general and her minions easily to attack you. Armadyl's Eyrie There are only 3 mages fairly spread out throughout the Eyrie. For this reason, these Spiritual mages are usually not recommended. The spiritual mages here are weak to bolts. Players who are running low on food supplies may wish to kill Aviansies, as they have a chance to drop 5 swordfish at a time, though this is somewhat uncommon. Prayer recharges are very risky, even when players are killing Kree'Arra, due to his high damage output and ability to stun. It is only recommended to enter the general's room when he and his minions are dead if a recharge is necessary. Even then, it is advised to use Protect from Missiles to reduce the damage in case he respawns. Recommended combat gear As they are weak to bolts (with the exception of the Zamorakians, which are weak to arrows), Ranged is the preferred set up. Level 80 and above ranged weaponry will not splash however level 70 ranged weaponry will occasionally splash, making level 80+ weapons or level 70 weapons with a range boosting potion reccommended. Recommended equipment (ranged) *Helm: Full slayer helm/Focus sight (on task) > Sirenic mask > Pernix cowl > Armadyl helmet > Karil's coif *Body: Sirenic hauberk > Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's top > Royal d'hide body > Black d'hide body *Legs: Sirenic chaps > Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's skirt > Royal d'hide chaps > Black d'hide chaps *Amulet:Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Ammo: Ascension bolts > Royal bolts > Broad bolts > Saradomin OR Zamorak arrows (for protection; only with Crystal/Zaryte bows) *Boots: Glaiven boots > Spined Boots > Snakeskin boots *Gloves: Tracking gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 > Royal d'hide vambraces > Black d'hide vambraces/spiky > Red d'hide vambraces/spiky *Weapon: Ascension crossbow (and offhand) > Zaryte bow / Royal crossbow / Chaotic crossbow (and offhand) > Hand cannon > Sagaie > Crystal bow *Ring: Sixth-Age circuit > Archer's ring > Ring of wealth > Ring of life > Ring of recoil *Aura: Reverence Inventory *5-8 prayer potions *Emergency teleport *Climbing boots (if unable to use Trollheim teleport) *5-12 pieces of medium/high level food *BoB pouches or steel titan with scrolls * Alchemy runes or spring cleaner Recommended equipment (melee) *Helm: Full slayer helm/Black Mask (on task) > Tetsu Helm > Torva Full Helm > Bandos Full Helm *Body: Tetsu Body > Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Barrows Platebody *Legs: Tetsu Legs > Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Barrows Platelegs *Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Arrows: Saradomin OR Zamorak arrows *Boots: Steadfast boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots *Weapon: Drygore Weapon > Chaotic Weapon > Godsword > Barrows Weapon *Off-hand: Offhand Drygore > Offhand Chaotic *Ring: Warrior's Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) > Sixth-Age Circuit > Dragonstone Ring (i) > Tokkul Zo > Ring of Wealth *Aura: Reverence Inventory *10-16 prayer potions *Emergency teleport *1-3 pieces medium/high levelled food *Climbing boots (if unable to use Trollheim teleport) *BoB pouches or steel titan with scrolls *Holy wrench * Alchemy runes or spring cleaner Category:Strategies